Umbrella Boy
by bottomsehunnie
Summary: Sehun merupakan seorang namja yang berpura-pura menjadi yeoja untuk menjadi seorang Umbrella Girl, kebohongannya tidak berjalan mulus saat Kai yang merupakan seorang pembalap mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang namja WARNING : Bottom!Sehun CrossDressing!Sehun Sekai!Kaihun!Area #Happykaihundays CHOCO MILK COUPLE EVENT #904 #0904


**Umbrella Boy !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO! MANY!GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! BOTTOM!SEHUN as ALWAYS**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kai,**

 **Main Pair : SEKAI, KAIHUN,**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you down**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara derum motor memenuhi jalan raya yang sekarang sangat ramai dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang akan melakukan balap motor, anak-anak seusia mereka seharusnya sekarang berada di sekolah masing-masing dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan benar, namun mereka sudah terlanjur masuk dan bekerja didalam dunia seperti ini, factor pergaulan lah yang membuat mereka seperti ini, bekerja melalui balapan dan mendapatkan uang hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

"Chanyeol ! kalahkan anak tengil itu !"

"Kai kau idola baruku ! aku harap kau akan memenangkan balapan kali ini !

"Tentu saja chanyeol yang akan menang !"

"Huh ? tentu saja kai yang akan menang ! kalian anak bodoh jangan sok tau okay !"

"Kau in-

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian ributkan ?"

Semua mata sekarang terarah kepada seseorang yeoja yang memiliki kulit putih bersih serta tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi, wanita itu memegang sebuah umbrella berwarna pink ditangannya, yeoja cantik itu juga memakai sebuah jaket kulit wanita berwarna pink yang sangat ketat dan menunjukkan pusarnya yang putih dan bersih, yeoja itu sangat seksi dan cantik apalagi yeoja itu memakai rok ketat yang tidak sampai setengah pahanya.

"Sehun ? ka-kami hanya melayani pendukung team lawan yang mengatakan chanyeol akan menang."

"bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak melayani mereka ?"

"maaf-maafkan kami."

Sekelompok pendukung kai langsung menundukkan kepala mereka, sedangkan sehun ? yeoja cantik itu langsung mendekati Kai dan menutupi tubuhnya dari panas matahari.

"kau sangat lama kau tahu ?"

"Mmm…. Maafkan aku Kai."

 **Brmmmm !**

Suara derum motor yang tiba-tiba membuat kai dan sehun terkejut

"Woii dekil ! umbrella girl mu sangat cantik, dia tidak pantas bersanding denganmu bagaimana kalau kita tukaran saja ?"

"diamlah park yoda bodoh ! konsentrasilah atau kau akan kalah dalam pertandingan ini."

"Akan aku pastikan yeoja cantik itu menjadi umbrella girl ku."

Kai hanya melihat malas kearah chanyeol sedangkan sehun ? yeoja cantik itu malah terlihat tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun atas apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Namun mata yeoja cantik itu tiba-tiba membulat saat merasakan kai meremas dan menepuk bokongnya yeoja cantik itu menatap kai dengan horror.

"Sudah lama sekali bukan ? aku sangat merindukan mu Oh Sehun."

"K-kai…

"Ssstttt….. tenang saja baby tidak akan ada yang mendengar ucapan ku dan kau terlihat sangat seksi dengan balutan pink ditubuhmu."

Kai mengeluarkan smirk nya saat melihat sehun blushing dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kai, kai semakin meremas bokong yeoja cantik itu sampai sehun harus sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari namja tan itu.

"K-kai-ssi berentilah lebih baik anda focus atau anda akan kalah."

"Kenapa terlalu formal sehunnie ?"

"K-kai ku mohonnn~

"Baiklah tapi kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah ini."

Kai melepas remasannya pada bokong sehun dan kembali focus pada pandangan jalan didepannya.

"Ready ?! 1, 2. 3 GO!"

Kai dan chanyeol langsung melajuhkan motor mereka dengan brutal yang ada dipikiran masing-masing adalah bagaimana cara mereka agar bisa menang dalam balapan kali ini.

Sedangkan Sehun sekarang tengah melamun sambil terus memegang umbrella ditangannya, yeoja cantik itu sedang memikirkan tentang bagaimana dirinya bisa terjebak didunia balapan seperti ini, apalagi dia harus menyamar menjadi umbrella girl, ya yeoja cantik itu merupakan seorang namja yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang yeoja agar bisa diterima sebagai umbrella girl.

Bahkan sehun rela memanjangkan rambutnya sampai kebahu hanya untuk meyakinkan semua orang bahwa dia benar-benar seorang yeoja, sehun melakukan pekerjaan ini karena namja cantik itu menyukainya, menyukai saat dirinya harus memakai pakaian wanita dan berdandan seperti seorang wanita, ya pekerjaan ini dilakukan sehun hanya untuk bersenang-senang semata.

Tapi semua ketenangan dan kebahagian dalam kehidupan sehun harus hilang ketika namja cantik itu bertemu dengan kai, namja itu entah kenapa bisa mengetahui bahwa sehun adalah seorang namja dan mengancam namja manis itu untuk menuruti semua kemauannya termasuk menjadi budak seks namja berkulit tan itu dan kalau sehun tidak mau kai akan melaporkan sehun kepada boss mereka bahwa sehun adalah namja dan pasti akan mengakibatkan dirinya dipecat.

"Huwaaa ! Kai daebak ! dia berhasil mengalahkan chanyeol !"

Teriakan histeris dari salah satu pendukung kai menyadarkan sehun dari lamunannya, namja cantik itu melihat kearah kai yang sekarang membuka helm nya dan memasang smirk andalannya.

Sehun dengan bergegas mendekati kai dan memayungi namja tan itu, kai yang melihat sehun berada disamping dan memayungi dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sangat ramah.

"Kai ingat apa yang kau janjikan tadi aku tunggu dibelakang."

Ucapan chanyeol membuat sehun penasaran, memangnya apa yang dijanjikan namja tan itu kepada chanyeol ?

"Sehun-ah ayo ikut aku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"N-nde k-kai."

.

.

.

"APA !"

"iya sehun sekarang kau akan melayani ku karena kai sudah berjanji itu jika aku merelakan diriku kalah dari dirinya maka aku bisa memiliki mu seharian ini termasuk ya kau tahu kan apa yang kumaksud hahah…."

"Ta-tapii…. K-kai ? katakan ini semua bo-bohong."

Sehun berucap dengan bibir yang sudah bergetar dan mata yang sudah siap menumpahkan air mata, setega itukah kai padanya ? bukankah namja itu sudah tau bahwa sehun itu namja kalau chanyeol tau bisa gawat.

"Tentu saja itu bohong sehun, mana mungkin aku merelakan dirimu ditiduri oleh namja lain."

"Apa ? kai ? yang benar saja ? kau bohong bukan ? kau sudah berjanji dan kau harus menepatinya."

"Hhahaa….. kau ini benar-benar bodoh chanyeol apa selama kau mengenalku aku pernah menepati janjiku ? kau yang bodoh dan terlalu tergoda oleh kecantikan sehun."

"Sialan kau kai ! kau akan merasakan pembalasan dariku ! tunggu saja."

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menunggu chan."

Chanyeol keluar dengan tangan yang terkepal disisi tubuhnya, bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa dibodohi oleh kai, namja sialan itu benar-benar licik, chanyeol pastikan namja itu akan menyesal nantinya.

"Berhentilah menangis sehun, kau tahu aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu ditiduri oleh laki-laki lain, aku serius saat aku bilang bahwa kau hanya bisa menjadi sex slave ku bukan lelaki lain."

"Kau ini memang benar-benar brengsek kai ! kau memanfaatkan ku ! Aku ingin berhenti menjadi budak sex mu aku lelah kai."

"Kalau begitu kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaanmu ini, lagipula apa motif mu bekerja disini aku tau kau bukanlah dari kalangan orang miskin yang kekurangan uang sehun."

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyukai nya kai…. Aku menyukai pekerjaan ini dan aku ingin terus bekerja disini."

"Nah… kalau seperti itu cukup diam dan ikuti semua perintahku…. Lagipula menjadi budak seks apa susah nya sih ? kau hanya harus memuaskan penisku dengan lubangmu itu."

Sehun kaget dengan kata-kata kai namja didepannya ini benar-benar frontal dalam berkata-kata, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

Kai dengan tiba-tiba langsung memeluk sehun, namja cantik itu terus memukul dada kai meminta namja tan itu melepaskan pelukannya, sehun merasakan tubuhnya berdesir saat merasakan tangan kai menyentuh perut bagian belakangnya karena baju yang sehun pakai sangat ketat dan hanya menutupi sampai bagian atas pusar sehun.

"Kenapa bau mu sungguh memabukkan sehunnie….

"Eung kai hentikan….. menjauhlah… "sehun mendorong tubuh kai menjauh dari tubuhnya, namja tan itu terkekeh saat melihat sehun mempoutkan bibir mungilnya

"Berhentilah mempoutkan bibir mu, sikap imutmu sangat tidak cocok jika dipadukan dengan pakaian yang kau pakai sekarang hunnie."

"Aishhh outfit hari ini bukan pilihanku, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau yang memilih ini adalah boss sendiri."

"Mmm….. tapi aku sukaa…. Kau terlihat seksi dan menggoda membuatku ingin memakanmu…

Sehun langsung mundur kebelakang saat melihat kai semakin mendekat kearahnya, wajah namja tan itu terlihat seperti ingin memakan sehun matanya tidak berhenti memperhatikan sehun dari atas sampai kebawah, kai terlihat seperti ingin menelanjangi sehun.

Kai memerangkap sehun dengan kedua tangan di masing-masing sisi kepala sehun, namja tan itu terus melihat sehun dengan sangat intens sedangkan namja yang ditatap hanya bisa melihat kai dengan mata yang terlihat membesar dari ukuran biasanya.

Kai bisa melihat mata sehun semakin melebar saat tangannya merambat kebagian bawah tubuh sehun, kai memeluk pinggang sehun dan menempelkan bibir nya yang tebal ke bibir tipis sehun, sehun bisa merasakan kai tersenyum disela ciuman mereka saat sehun membalas ciumannya.

Kai semakin melebarkan senyumannya saat sehun melingkarkan lengannya di leher namja tan itu, sehun mendesah saat merasakan kai mencekram pinggangnya dengan sangat erat, namja tan itu mengarahkan satu tangan sehun kearah kejantanannya yang sekarang sudah membesar, kai menempelkan bibirnya tepat ditelinga sehun.

"Eungg… bisakah kau rasakan itu baby ? dia membesar dan itu semua karena ulahmu…. Kau harus bertanggung jawab nde…"Kai berbisik ketelinga sehun suara husky dari namja tan itu membuat sehun mendesah

"Eunggg… Kai….

"kau harus membuat penis ku mengecil kembali sehunnie… dan kau tahu dengan apa kan ?"

"K-kai….

"Dengan lubangmu baby~"Kai mengecup dan menjilat cuping sehun namja tan itu juga menggigit cuping sehun membuat namja cantik itu berteriak kesakitan dan jangan lupakan kaki sehun yang sekarang terasa seperti jelly namja cantik itu menumpuhkan kedua lengannya di bahu kai agar tidak terjatuh.

Sehun mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang keluar saat merasakan kai mulai meremas bagian bootynya, rok ketat yang dipakai sehun membuat belahan bootynya benar-benar tercetak dengan jelas. Kai bisa merasakan tekstur booty sehun yang kenyal dan besar membuat sesuatu yang berada diselangkangannya semakin besar, celana kai terasa sempit sekarang.

Kai kembali mencium sehun dengan sangat bergairah menjilat dan menggigit bibir tipis milik namja berkulit seputih susu itu.

Namun ciuman mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena ada seseorang yang sekarang terus mengetuk pintu yang tepat berada dibelakang sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya, namja cantik itu terkejut dan mendorong kai menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"SHIT ! Siapa disana ?!"

"Kai….. boss ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aishhh…. Tidak bisakah menunggu sebentar ?"Sehun terkekeh saat melihat kai menunduk dan melihat kearah tonjolan besar pada celananya, namja itu pasti sangat kesakitan karena tidak berhasil organisme.

"Kau ini ! Ayo cepat temui boss !"

"Aishhh…. Baik… baiklah… aku akan segera kesana…."

Kai mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah sehun yang sekarang sedang menutupi mulutnya namja berkulit seputih susu itu pasti sedang menertawai kai, sehun semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat kai mendengus dan beralih pergi dari ruangan untuk menemui boss mereka.

" _ **Awas saja kau baby."**_

Sehun ingin segera pulang sekarang sebelum kai kembali kesini dan menyerangnya lagi, lagipula tubuhnya sudah sangat lengket sehun membutuhkan mandi air hangat dan istirahat sehun juga sudah tidak tahan terus menerus memakai outfit ini, namja cantik itu ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya dan berganti baju.

.

.

.

Sehun Sekarang merasa benar benar rileks namja cantik itu menghabiskan hampir 1 jam hanya untuk mandi, berpura pura sebagai seorang yeoja tidak muda bagi sehun namja itu harus terus memperhatikan kebersihan tubuhnya, karena itu sehun membutuhkan waktu yang lama hanya untuk mandi, bulu kaki dan tangannya serta bulu ketiak harus dicukur setiap hari agar terliat putih bersih seperti yeoja lainnya.

Seperti sekarang saja sehun tengah memakai kaus tanpa lengan yang kebesaran ditubuhnya sedangkan untuk bawahannya namja cantik itu hanya memakai boxer pendek sehun sengaja memakai pakaian itu karena ingin membersihkan bulu kaki dan tangannya.

 _ **Kring….**_

 _ **Kring….**_

 _ **Kring….**_

Sehun mendengus saat mendengar handphonenya berbunyi, selalu saja ada yang menganggunya disaat seperti ini, mencukur bulu kan juga harus menggunakan konsentrasi penuh, saat melihat nama sih penelpon sehun semakin mendengus kasar.

"yeobosseyo ?"

"Sehun ? sekarang bersiap siap lah kita akan ke pulau jeju."

"Mwo ? untuk apa kai ?"

"Boss bilang disana akan ada lomba balap…. Dan dia sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan kita disana termasuk hotel dan motor balap yang nantinya akan ku pakai."

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba ?"

"Aisshhh… kau ini bawel sekali sih… pokoknya dalam waktu 1 jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu menggunakan mobilku."

"Nde kai."

Sesaat setelah mematikan telepon sehun segera mempercepat pekerjaannya, namja berparas cantik itu juga memilih untuk memakai sweater dan hotpants saja, penampilan sehun benar-benar cantik calm dan simple, namja cantik itu hanya memakai sweater turtleneck berwarna putih serta sebuah hotpants longgar berwarna hitam, sehun terlihat seperti tidak memakai bawahan karena hotpants nya yang sangat pendek, sehun juga memakai sneakers berwarna putih rambut sebahunya dibiarkan terurai bersama poni yang menutupi dahinya.

Sehun mengoleskan pelembab dan bedak di wajahnya, namja cantik itu juga memakai lip tint berwarna merah dibibirnya, sehun melentikan bulu matanya dengan alat pelentik bulu mata, sehun tidak memberikan olesan apapun pada matanya menurut sehun itu akan membuatnya terlihat polos dan imut tapi tetap terlihat dewasa dan seksi dengan lip tint merah yang dioleskan nya di bibir tipisnya itu, kakinya yang jenjang, kurus, putih dan mulus itu mampu membuat banyak yeoja iri kepadanya.

Siapapun tidak akan menyangka bahwa sehun sebenarnya adalah seorang namja yang berpura-pura menjadi yeoja, tubuhnya yang langsing, tinggi serta wajah yang cantik membuat namja itu terpilih dengan mudah menjadi umbrella girl, padahal sebenarnya dia lebih pantas dipanggil umbrella boy.

Saat merasa penampilannya sudah bagus sehun memakai tas sandang kecil berwarna hitam dan menarik koper kecil berisi pakaiannya yang nanti akan dipakai di pulau jeju, ini sudah hampir 1 jam semenjak kai meneleponnya sehun yakin namja itu pasti akan segera datang.

 _ **Tint…**_

 _ **Tint…**_

 _ **Tint…**_

Sehun mendengus saat mendengar seseorang membunyikan klakson mobilnya, siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan kai, sehun segera bergegas keluar dan mengunci apartemennya sebelum kai membuat rusuh di kawasan apartemennya, kebiasaan namja tan itu memang tidak akan berhenti membunyikan klakson jika sehun belum keluar dari apartemennya.

Sehun melihat kai keluar dari dalam mobilnya, namja tan itu menghampiri sehun dan dengan seenak jidatnya langsung mencium sehun tepat di bibir.

Koper yang berada dalam pegangan sehun terjatuh kelantai saat ciuman mereka semakin intens sehun juga dapat merasakan pelukan kai yang mengerat dipinggangnya, saat kai melepaskan ciuman mereka namja tan itu melihat sehun dengan sangat intens.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik baby…. Seksi dan cute disaat bersamaan."

Kai yang melihat wajah kaget sehun hanya terkekeh apalagi saat melihat pipi namja cantik didepannya itu sudah memerah, sehun yang melihat kai terkekeh menundukkan kepalanya dan segera mengambil kopernya.

"Kai ! apa kau akan terus terkekeh seperti orang gila ?"

"Ahahah…. Maapkan aku baby…..

"Tolong berhenti memanggilku baby karena aku bukan kekasihmu."

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasih ku…." Sehun tersentak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba kai mencenkram tangannya yang akan memasukkan koper kedalam bagasi mobil namja tan itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih kai ? jangan bercanda, dan lepaskan aku…

Sehun menepis tangan kai dan kembali memasukkan kopernya, Kai meneguk ludahnya saat sehun sedikit membungkuk membuat sweater nya yang kebesaran itu terangkat naik, namja tan itu tadi sempat berfikir sehun tidak memakai celana sama sekali tapi syukurnya sehun ternyata memakai hotpants longgar yang sangat pendek.

"Kai ?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih ?"

"Ayo cepat kita harus segera berangkat."

Kai tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan segera menghampiri sehun, kai mulai menjalankan mobilnya, namja tan itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya saat melihat kaki putih dan mulus yang selama ini selalu dinikmatinya itu terpampang dengan jelas disampingnya.

" _ **Kau harus tahan kai….. sebentar lagi…**_

.

.

.

"APA !"

"Nde, kau sekamar dengan ku sehun kenapa ? memangnya ada yang salah ?"

"Ta-tapi kan sangat berbahaya jika dua orang yang Berbeda jenis kelamin harus berada didalam satu kamar."

"Apa kau yakin kita Berbeda sehun ?"

"KAI !"

"Aishhh kalian berdua ini, boss sudah bilang seperti itu sehun, tadi kamar penuh dan satu satunya kamar yang luas adalah kamar kai, lagipula namja pesek itu tidak keberatan menampungmu."

"Hyungggg !"Kai berteriak dengan jengkel, namja tan itu langsung menarik lengan kurus sehun.

"Aku tidak mau tau kau tidur denganku hari ini, lagipula tidak akan ada yang mau menampungmu dikamar mereka."

"Kai kenapa kau kasar sekali, wanita itu harus diperlalukan dengan lembut apalagi wanita yang cantik seperti sehun."

Kai langsung menghentikan gerakannya dan melihat kearah chanyeol dengan jengkel, jadi dia akan balap dengan chanyeol lagi begitu ?

"Memangnya apa urusanmu ? pergi sana."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat gurat marah diwajah kai namja bertubuh jangkung itu mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah sehun yang tengah menatap khawatir kearah mereka.

"Sehun… aku sangat mau jika kau ingin tidur diruanganku, aku akan menampungmu."

"Aku….

"Sehun tidak mau, ayo sehun cepat ikut aku."Sehun membungkuk kearah chanyeol dan mengikuti kai masuk kedalam ruangan hotel bernomor 0904.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri lebih dulu sehun… kalau ada seseorang mengantarkan makanan dan minuman ambil saja…. Itu pesanan dari boss untuk setiap kamar."

"Nde, kai."

Sehun bernafas lega saat melihat kai telah menghilang dari hadapannya, namja cantik itu mulai memilih baju yang nantinya akan dia pakai untuk tidur malam.

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

Sehun segera membukakan pintu dan seorang pekerja hotel masuk dengan membawa dua nampan makanan dan 2 gelas minuman dan sebuah botol wine sehun dengan reflex menjilat bibirnya saat melihat satu minuman adalah bubble tea, boss nya memang sangat baik pasti dia sengaja memesan bubble tea untuk sehun, tapi apa mungkin di hotel mewah seperti ini ada bubble tea ? sehun melirik gelas yang satunya masih kosong pasti untuk kai meminum wine nanti.

"Mmm…. Noona ?"

"Ah…. Nde ?"

"saya permisi dulu selamat menikmati."

"Ahh…. Gomawo nde.. ini ambil saja tips untukmu."

Saat melihat pegawai hotel sudah keluar sehun segera mencicipi bubble tea rasa coklat yang pastinya sengaja dipesankan untuknya, rasanya sudah lama sekali sehun tidak minum bubble tea kesibukannya membuat dirinya tidak sempat untuk membeli minuman favoritenya itu.

 _ **CEKLEK**_

Sehun melihat kearah kai yang sekarang keluar dari kamar mandi handuknya dibiarkan namja tan itu menggantung dipinggangnya membuat pipi sehun memanas namja cantik itu menunduk dan meminum bubble tea nya yang sekarang sudah hampir habis.

"Sehun ? kau tidak mau mandi ?"

"Ehh ? nde aku akan mandi kai."

Kai hanya menggeleng saat sehun terus menunduk dan mengambil sebuah bathrobe dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi namja cantik itu merasa tubuhnya sangat panas padahal air shower terus menerus membasahi tubuhnya tapi kenapa dirinya masih merasa panas ? sehun merasa semakin panas disekujur tubuhnya dan saat melihat kebagian bawah tubuhnya sehun dapat melihat penisnya yang sekarang sudah benar-benar tegang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada nya kenapa dia tiba-tiba terangsang begini ?

"Eungg…. Ke-kenapa ra-rasanya pa-panas sekali…..

"Eung…. Ahh~ Sssttt…..

Sehun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai bathrobe-nya

 **CEKLEK**

Saat keluar hal yang dilihat sehun adalah kai yang shirtless dan hanya memakai boxer pendek, sehun bisa melihat betapa kerasnya abs namja berkulit tan itu otot-otot biseps kai benar-benar menonjol membuat sehun mengigit bibirnya.

Sehun bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya tiba-tiba benar-benar terangsang seperti ini, namja cantik itu tersadar dari lamunannya saat melihat kai bergerak kearahnya namja tan itu mengeluarkan smirknya saat melihat tubuh sehun yang bergetar.

"Wae baby ?"

"K-kai… a-aku entah kenapa tubuhku panas sekali dan tiba-tiba terangsang penis ku bahkan sudah sangat keras sekarang."

Kai tanpa aba-aba mencium sehun, sehun yang memang sudah sangat terangsang mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kai, namja cantik itu hanya bisa mendesah keenakan saat kai menyesap dan mengigit area permukaan lehernya.

Tanpa sehun sadari tangan kai merambat kearah bagian belakang tubuh sehun, kai semakin terangsang saat tahu ternyata sehun tidak memakai dalaman sama sekali hanya bathrobe berwarna pink itulah yang melapisi tubuhnya.

Sehun hanya pasrah saat kai membuka bathrobe-nya sekarang tubuhnya benar benar polos, sehun menempelkan tangannya pada perut kai yang keras karena abs yang sudah sangat terbentuk.

Sehun terkejut saat melihat kai berbalik meninggalkannya dan justru duduk kembali dan memakan makanannya, tubuh sehun kembali panas sekali.

"K-kai eungg plissss….. t-touch m-me~

"Dan kenapa aku harus menyentuhmu sehun ? aku masih sangat ingat kejadian saat kau menertawaiku tadi."

"Eungg…. Kalau kau memang tidak mau… baiklahh…..

Kai memperhatikan tubuh naked sehun dengan sangat bergairah, namja cantik itu tengah mengarah ke ranjang mereka kai bisa melihat bagian belakang tubuh sehun, booty namja cantik itu benar-benar besar dan menggoda, namja tan itu bisa merasakan kejantanannya mulai membesar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan baby ?"

"D-daddy tidak mau menyentuh hunnie kalau begitu hunnie akan bermain solo saja."

Sehun menunggingkan tubuhnya kearah kai, membuat namja tan itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri namja tan itu bisa melihat lubang sehun yang memerah dan berkedut-kedut.

Sehun mulai memasukkan satu jari nya yang sudah dilumuri lube kedalam buttnya, kai menggeram saat melihat bagaimana jari itu menghilang masuk kedalam butt sehun pasti sangat nikmat jika jarinya sendiri yang dijepit oleh booty sehun.

"Eung….. Ah~ da-daddy~

 **Plak**

"Eungg…..

Sehun kaget saat merasakan tamparan pada buttnya

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai nama daddy dalam desahanmu baby ? kau harus dihukum."Kai mengeluarkan jari sehun dan memasukkan jarinya yang keras dan kasar kedalam butt namja cantik itu.

Sehun mengenggam seprei dengan sangat erat pipi namja cantik itu sudah sangat memerah jari kai yang kasar dan besar memenuhi holenya dan memberikan sensasi yang sensual.

"Eungg…. Yes daddy punish baby really realy hard ah~

"Eung…..

Kai membayangkan betapa nikmatnya nanti jika penisnya lah yang berada didalam butt sehun jarinya saja diremas remas seperti ini oleh booty sehun.

"your hole is so eager to getting fuck by my cock baby."

"Ah~~ yes d-daddy hun-hunnie wants daddy cock to fuck me really hard~

Sehun mengeluh saat merasakan kai mengeluarkan jari –jarinya dari hole sehun tapi rasa kecewa sehun tidak berlangsung lama saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan berurat menumbuk holenya rasanya benar-benar nikmat panas dan bergairah.

"Ahhh….. d-daddy please…..

"Patient baby….

Kai membalik tubuh sehun memberikan sensasi berputar pada kejantanannya yang ada didalam hole sehun membuat sehun dan kai mendesah bersamaan.

Kai mengalungkan kedua kaki sehun kelehernya dan menumbuk hole sehun semakin keras tangannya tidak berhenti menjepit ujung penis sehun membuat namja dibawahnya itu menggeliat.

"Eungg…. Daddy…."

Sehun membusungkan dadanya dan mengigit bibirnya, namja cantik itu meminta kai untuk memanjakan nipple nya, kai tidak tahan lagi butt sehun yang meremas penisnya benar-benar memabukkan.

Namja tan itu terus meremas penis sehun dan mencium lalu mengigit nipple sehun yang sekarang sudah memerah karena terus menerus digigit dan dihisap, Kai memperhatikan wajah sehun yang terlihat benar-benar frustasi, keringat bercucuran dari dahi namja cantik itu.

"Eunggg Daddd ! PLeaseee…

Kai mengerang tertahan saat merasakan hole sehun terus menjepit miliknya bisa dipastikan kai akan segera organisme.

"Eungg…. Ah… ah…. Ah…. There… dad oh.. my.. god !

Kai membungkam desahan sehun menggunakan bibirnya sendiri sedangkan penis nya terus menumbuk hole sehun dengan keras dan cepat membuat tubuh sehun ikut bergerak maju dan mundur.

"Eungg…. Dad I-I Oh God…. There…. Faster~ harder please~

"Ahh… kau sangat sempit baby…

"Dad….. I….

"Ya bersama baby…..

"AHHHH~

Sehun menyemburkan sperma nya diperut ber abs milik kai sedangkan kai ? sehun dapat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat penuh oleh sperma milik namja berkulit tan itu.

"Eungg… k-kai keluarkann…..

"Biarkan saja penis ku benar-benar merasa nyaman dirumahnya."

Kai melihat mata sehun berkedip-kedip lelah, seperti sehun benar benar lelah dengan kegiatan mereka barusan, kai mencium sehun.

"Sehun aku sebenarnya….

"Ahh… kau sudah tertidur ya ? baiklah lain kali saja, tidur yang nyenyak okay ?"

Kai mengecup dahi sehun dan menyelimuti tubuh naked mereka berdua dengan sebuah selimut, kai tersenyum saat merasakan miliknya yang masih berada di dalam sehun.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

 **Gue gk telat kan publishnya ? ini masih tanggal 4 wkwk…. Gue ngucapin HAPPY KAIHUN DAYS yeayyy tebar bunga XD smoga epep kh mkin bnyk gk tenggelem ditlan jaman :( dn moment KH jg bertebaran msk ini bulannya KH tp momentnya bnykan CH kn lucu XD tp gpp gue jg suka CH XD**

 **Ini pnjang bgt loh wordnya…. Dn aku hrap yg bca tinggalin review ya cpek lohh hrgain aku…. Ntar kl ak udh lelah am siders aku brenti bneran nulis biarin aja epep KH mkin sepi…. Aku cpek soalny ak mncoba mnghibur klian dan mramaikan epep KH yg smkin nipis tp klian yg bca gk ngsih feedback apapun.**

 **Aku bkal lama lg update epep aku… mngkin jg ini trakhir kli gue buat epep XD maapkan… tp siders bnar-bnar mmbuat ak bdmd dn lelah… ini cma skedar info aja buat klian tkutny ntar klian nanyain ak knapa gk update" dn menghilang XD**

 **Bye…. Bye…. Review ya… favouritess…. Following jg hehe pay pay…..**


End file.
